Worth It
by SL4263
Summary: Annabeth is just a normal teen, who is being abused by her boyfriend, Luke. She is to scared to tell anyone, so she keeps quiet. That is, until she is assigned to tutor Percy Jackson, Luke's number 1 enemy. He tries to figure her out and help her. Will Annabeth trust him and let him fix her? Or will she keep quiet and question herself every day, is it worth it? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**A/N: Took me a bit to think of a name, I might change it later but i'll keep it for now. I hope you enjoy this story. I am still work on That kid from Greece. Plz read that aswell. :)**

 **Full Summary:**

Annabeth is just a normal teen. NOT. She has an abusive boyfriend, Luke. She is to scared to tell anyone, so she keeps quiet. To make matters worse, she has a evil stepmom and now she has to tutor Percy Jackson, her boyfriend's number 1 enemy. Will Percy end up saving her? Will he be able to fix her? Will Annabeth trust him and allow herself to be fixed? Through out all of this drama, Annabeth keeps asking herself is he worth it? Is she worth it? Is life worth it?

 **Prologue kinda**

 **ANNABETH POV**

Ugh. Life is really sucks sometimes. My twin brothers are always screaming, my stepmom acts like I don't exist and I'm getting abused by my boyfriend. Oh, I should probably introduce myself before I rant about my life. I am Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 and I attend Goode high school.

BRINGGGG

BRINGGGGGG

BRINGGGGGGGGGG

"Get up Annabeth!"my stepmom yelled. "Your gonna be late for school!" Who cares if I'm late. I don't like school anyways. "I'm up"I reply getting out of bed. I got ready and started walking to school.

When I got to school my boyfriend, Luke Castellan, was waiting for me. He looked pretty angry today, which got me scared. He was super sweet, kind caring. After about a month of dating, he started to get, how should I put this? Angrier, abusive, jealous and over protective. Ya. "Hey babe" I told him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear "meet me at my car right after school" I nodded and we went to class. Luke is the most popular and most hottest guy in the school. Aside from Percy Jackson. Luke and Percy are rivals, which means that Luke has taught me to hate him. Luke was captain of the football team and Percy was captain of the swim team. I was very surprised when Luke asked me out the first time. He was popular and I'm not. My teacher snapped me out of my thoughts. "Annabeth, what is..."

After lunch I headed to math. "Annabeth Chase please come to the principal's office. Annabeth Chase" the secretary called through the intercom. My teacher nodded for me to leave and I headed to the principal's office. I don't know why I was called, I didn't do anything wrong. I got to the principal's office and noticed Percy Jackson in the room as well. Principal Davidson told me to take a seat next to Percy. "Thank you got coming so quickly, Annabeth." I gave him a smile and sat down. "So I would like to start off with saying you aren't in trouble" he said. I let out a sigh. _Fewf_. "So Percy has been struggling in school lately, and we both agreed to get him a tutor." He continued, I started to understand why I got summoned here. Uh oh. "I was wondering, since you are a great student-" "if I could tutor him" I finished. He simply smiled and nodded. I looked over at Percy and he gave me a small smile. I did not return the gesture, instead I looked at Mr. Davidson and said "sure." "Alright, that's great. Before you confirm, I think you should know that Percy has recently been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Since you suffer from the same thing, I thought that it may be easier for you to understand and help him." He told me.

Yes, I also suffer from dyslexia and ADHD. I was able to push passed mine because mine was quite mild. I'm guessing in Percy's case, it wasn't just mild.

I smiled and nodded. "Ya that's fine" I said as I started packing up. Percy and I walked out of the office discussing tutor time. We agreed on every Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays after school. I got to my next class and realized what I had just gotten myself into. Luke is gonna kill me if he sees me with Percy. Ugh. We started tutoring on Monday, today was Thursday. Maybe I can work something out to make sure Like doesn't see me with Percy. The bell rang meaning school was out. I headed straight to Luke's car. He met me at his car and I got in. "So, I saw you with that Jackson kid. What was that about" he said suddenly. I could tell he was mad. Uh oh…

 **A/N: Did you enjoy this? I don't want it to be like a typical Luke abuses Annabeth and Percy saves her. I want it to be different, so plz stay tuned for the rest. Sorry for short chapter/prologue I will be making a one-shot soon as well. Stayed tuned. 3 SL2463**


End file.
